


Need

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a> who selected 'Need' (hence the title *g*) and Zoe/Wash from the prompt list. I'm not sure how specific this is to the two of them, but it is what I imagine is always underneath even when they fight, and what I think is kind of hinted at in the show.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/) who selected 'Need' (hence the title *g*) and Zoe/Wash from the prompt list. I'm not sure how specific this is to the two of them, but it is what I imagine is always underneath even when they fight, and what I think is kind of hinted at in the show.

It started as an itching sensation at the base of her neck, tickling the back of her mind like wisps of smoke. As she and the captain returned to the ship - the job done, the crew paid - she grew quiet, almost detached. Focused on the hint of Serenity's hull that could be seen ahead of them, the tingling now spread down her spine, radiated around muscle and bone.

By the time they reached the ship it was a low hum buzzing in her veins, a constant thrill forever present but not overwhelming. After boarding she set about her tasks - proficient, ever professional - only going to the bridge as the engines came to life. Now the charge increased, became more of a steady pulse, a slight increase in temperature. She laid her hand on his shoulder and felt his matching thrum, imagined their rhythms synchronizing and building in strength.

Once out of atmo and a new course laid in, it had steadily grown; no more need for control, to keep the hunger at bay. Stepping off the ladder in their bunk she turned into his arms, his presence a tinder turning sparks into flames. She breathed in his surprising power, his tantalizing musk burning heat through her skin, an ever-flowing stream of fire let loose in her blood. The embers glowed white-hot, scorching with every touch, every taste. Filled with his passion, his energy, she finally freed her longing, gave voice to the kindling, the urgent need always just beneath the surface, well hidden from all but this man, her husband.


End file.
